


26. Dark. Writober 2019

by ClioCronista



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comico, M/M, lol
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 19:47:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21203069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClioCronista/pseuds/ClioCronista
Summary: Una parola di troppo di Sugawara scatena l'indignazione di Hinata.





	26. Dark. Writober 2019

“Il bel tenebroso!” proclamò Sugawara strizzando un occhio a Hinata. “Oh, beh, almeno quando vi ho conosciuti. Ora direi che il 'tenebroso' è diventato piuttosto sorridente. Non credi, Hinata?”.  
Il ragazzo, seduto fianco a fianco con il setter contro una parete della palestra, attendeva la fine di una partita di allenamento assieme al senpai; da qualche giorno, aveva per Kageyama pensieri strani di cui non conosceva la natura – o, almeno, così tenacemente credeva. Alle parole di Sugawara, arricciò il naso e affondò il viso sulle labbra.  
“Sorridente? Ma se ha un muso lungo ogni volta che lo vedo?! Anche quando deve scegliere una bibita dalla macchinetta ha uno sguardo minaccioso che spaventerebbe un sasso! E con me è sempre di cattivo umore, qualunque cosa faccia... se sbaglio, occhiataccia! Se faccio un punto...” il ragazzo di grattò il capo, nervoso. “Ok, non mi dà un'occhiataccia, ma non sprizza gioia da tutti i pori!”.  
Una risatina scosse le spalle di Sugawara.  
“Eppure, non riuscirebbe a dare il meglio di sé se non ci fossi tu... e così pieno di energie quando riesce a far fare a te un punto”.  
Il viso di Hinata si colorò appena, ma il broncio non scomparve.  
“Perché bel tenebroso? Tenebroso e basta!”.  
Il setter alzò gli occhi al cielo, le risate pronte sulle labbra.  
“Il tenebroso ha sempre un suo fascino, no?”.  
“Fascino?!” la voce di Hinata si alzò di un'ottava, il panico dardeggiava nei suoi occhi. “Col cavolo che ha fascino! E poi non vuole essere un principe... e i principi sono affascinanti, no? E allora, se non è un principe non è nemmeno affascinante!”.  
Sugawara scoppiò a ridere e fu l'unico suono udibile nell'intera palestra. Il viso di Hinata scattò da lui al resto della palestra e divenne in un microistante una maschera di pietra.   
In piedi, di fianco alla rete, a pochi metri da loro, Kageyama aveva esattamente l'espressione di quando Hinata lo aveva, accidentalmente, colpito con la palla, qualche tempo prima.  
Lo stesso Sugawara interruppe la risata, tossicchiò con falsa nonchalance e poggiò una mano su una spalla di Hinata.  
“Sii veloce”.


End file.
